The Past is Behind Us
by DevlynDoe
Summary: A "ten years later" fic (originally written for a class assignment)


Written as a 10 Years Later assignment. Not revised (excuse errors) and most certainly not Beta'd

I do not own Great Expectations (obviously)

A/N: God knows what I'm doing with my account anymore, expect a story or two once every blue moon. :/

(If you have any questions PM me).

Btw, DevlynDoe is a new username to TheLaughingClown

* * *

1st person POV-Pip

It was amazing really, how quickly a man could change. His dreams, the way he feels towards another, love, hate, all of it. Quite extraordinary how a self centered fool such as me had become a more humble being. Through my failures I have learned to be a better man, a man who no longer resents his origins but embraces them, a man who recognizes true love and not just some petty obsession towards a pretty face. God knows I still love her with my whole heart wherever she may be. Our promise to remain friends has remained that way for the past decade but I worry for her. After Drummle's death, she had begun to go in a downwards spiral financially. Ever since Satis House fell and Miss Havisham died, both events ominously occurring at the same time (four years prior) no head or hair has been seen of her. Nonetheless, I pray for her safety day and night, hoping my prayers will be heard by whatever deity exists.

Herbert and Clara have been happily wedded for ten years now and run a small mercantile business in India. I had long ago moved out of the business when I realized Herbert could no longer give me pay as he had two children to look after now. The pregnancy had been a bit of a shock on Herbert's part, more so as it turned out they had twins. The night after we had celebrated the deliverance of two beautiful boys with some brandy, smoked ham, and Pumpkin pie made by Herbert (who I discovered to be an exceptional cook) I bid the couple farewell and left for London. I've written and received letters from/for him since then nonstop, every week. This is the man who had saved my life, who had loyally stood by my side through all hardships, my best friend. I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my friend as I know I may not ever find one as remarkable as him. I wish I could've been half the man he is.

This is how I now find myself living with Biddy, Joe, and Little Pip, who had grown quite a bit since the last time a saw him. They had taken me in with open arms when I mentioned if I could stay until I raised enough money to afford a small living space. They go very nicely together and are the happiest I've ever seen them. Little Pip has only seemed to make their lives all the more brighter. The short time I spent living with them was quite enjoyable, it felt as if I was a child again, cradled by Joe and protected from the outside world's negative views, so innocent and pure was I as a child! Being pliant and vain is what ruined me but I do not regret it, not one moment. All my mistakes have made me a much wiser man. It is with a sad and heavy heart that I leave Joe and his new family to live my life on the other side of London where I have just recently purchased my new flat. It is a small, meager space in the middle of an overly populated little town but it is enough for a single man.

Yes, I still remain a bachelor but I must admit I sometimes envy Joe and Herbert for having a family. I've always loved children but in my thirty five years of living I've never had one of my own. When I was still living with Joe, I would spend a tremendous amount of time with Little Pip when I was not working at a nearby bakery as head baker (living with Herbert had made me pick up a few recipes). The time I spent with him was purely euphoric, we would play games of chess and tag and seeing his small face beam with joy would cause my heart to swell with happiness, I would smile back with twice the potency…..

Perhaps I was a bit lonely.

While living in my new flat I got lonelier still. I had gotten another job as baker, this one being more convenient than the last as the bakery was just across the street from my flat. I would see so many happy families entering the shop to buy pastries for their children. I envied them but was happy for them at the same time. I wished I could have a wife and children but who could love a man with such a terrible past? I may be wiser and kinder but it did not change the fact that people would be disgusted by me. I had rejected my family and helped a convict. Although I will never regret meeting Magwitch, people will not like to marry a criminal's accomplice. That was what I had thought until I met Sarah.

She was the kindest most accepting woman I'd ever met. She accepted all my faults and embraced them. "The Past is Behind Us" is what she said to me one night.

That was the night I had my first kiss.

It was no mystery that we soon married and had a happy family of our own.

I was finally truly happy for the first time in my life.

_Finn _


End file.
